Luliconazole is a compound having a structure represented by the general formula (1) (R1=R2=chlorine atom), and it has an excellent antimycotic activity. It is pointed out that luliconazole may be possibly applied to treat the onychomycosis which has been hitherto regarded to be untreatable by means of any external administration as well (see, for example, Patent Document 1). As for the medicament preparation (pharmaceutical preparation) to treat the onychomycosis as described above, it is desired that the content of the compound represented by the general formula (1) is further increased. However, there has been such a situation that the solvent, which can be used to prepare any medicament preparation containing the foregoing compound at a high concentration, is inevitably limited strictly, because of the excellent crystallization performance of the compound. That is, any inconvenience arises in some cases depending on the type of the solvent, for example, such that the crystals are deposited under a low temperature condition, for example, at 5° C. and/or the crystals are deposited upon the application. Additionally, a situation arises such that the stereoisomer such as SE isomer or the like tends to appear in a solution of luliconazole. Only crotamiton, propylene carbonate, and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone are known as the solvent to avoid the appearance of the stereoisomer as described above (see, for example, Patent Document 2). However, even in the case of the solvent as described above, the blending is sometime limited or restricted on account of the efficacy or medical effect such as the anti-inflammatory effect as originally possessed. It has been desired to develop a novel solvent which replaces the conventional solvent and which is usable for the medicament preparation of luliconazole or the like. In particular, the medical effect is extremely reduced, for example, due to the crystal deposition in the case of a medicament preparation in a form of solution. Therefore, the solubilizing technique is an important factor for preparing or formulating the medicament preparation of luliconazole or the like. Additionally, there is also such a situation that the stereoisomer such as Z isomer should be taken into consideration as well.
Lanoconazole (R1=hydrogen atom, R2=chlorine atom) is also known as a useful antimycotic agent as the compound represented by the general formula (1). However, in the case of this compound, a serious problem also arises in relation to the production technique such that the crystals are deposited during the use in a low temperature region and the content is decreased on account of the storage in a high temperature region.
On the other hand, certain components, which are exemplified, for example, by acylated (poly)ethylene glycol and short chain or middle chain triglycerides such as triacetin and the like, are widely used in the world as solvents or surfactants which are excellent in the solubilizing power (see, for example, Patent Document 3). However, any pharmaceutical medicament preparation is not known, which contains 1) a compound represented by the following general formula (1) and/or a salt thereof and 2) an acylated derivative, an etherified derivative, or an oxolane derivative of a polyhydric alcohol.

(wherein, in the formula, R1, R2 independently represent hydrogen atom or halogen atom respectively, and at least one of R1, R2 is halogen atom.)